This is a multi-year application for partial support of the biennial Gordon Research Conference on Glycobiology to be held in March 2005 and 2007 at the Four Points Sheraton Ventura Harbortown, Ventura, CA. The previous conference was held at the same location, March 2-7, 2003, and was fully subscribed. The Glycobiology Gordon Conference is one of the most prestigious forums for the presentation of the latest and most significant research in the area of Glycobiology. The 2005 and 2007 conferences will continue a tradition of emphasis on the biology of glycoconjugates. Plans for the 2005 conference are described briefly below. Similar plans will be made for the 2007 meeting. Eleven oral sessions are planned which will be supplemented with poster presentations on each of the four full days of the conference. Outstanding posters will be selected for short oral presentations to bring forth the latest developments in the field. The lecture sessions will cover the following topics: Developmental Glycobiology, Cancer Glycobiology, Role of Glycoconjugates in Signal Transduction, Glycobiology of the Immune System, Neuronal Glycobiology, Glycobiology of Microbes and Parasites, Glycobiology of Human Genetic Diseases, Role of Glycosylation in Protein Folding and Quality Control, Biosynthesis of Glycoconjugates, Structural and Chemical Glycobiology, and Genomics, Proteomics, and Glycomics. The above breadth of topics and the diversity of techniques employed will attract a diverse group of scientists with a common interest in glycoconjugates and their functions. Participants and speakers will be selected to reflect the international excellence in glycobiology with appropriate balance ensuring representation of young scientists, women, and minorities. Proper facilities are available to accommodate handicapped individuals. The meeting will bring together leading scientists in the field to present and evaluate the latest research and is designed to stimulate the application of emerging concepts and technologies to the broad frontiers of research in glycobiology.